


Rescue attempt

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas fails at being subtle, Crossover, Gen, They're in a psych ward, Tumblr, and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock and John are stuck in the psych ward, Sam and Dan Have been escorted out by security, and now it's up to Castiel to save the day. Must use the word pudding, and Cas has to be the one to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Hmmm not yet. Four for Johnlock- I'm sure of it. Yeah I went easy on you, let me think of one. -- Sherlock and John are found in a mental ward by Castiel after they've been missing for weeks. Of course Sherlock had to go and get them stuck there instead of checking out the joint like good hunters would do. To make matters worse, Dean and Sam are being shown out by security as the Angel tries to figure out how to rescue the detective. Your word is pudding, and Cas has to say it ~ Your Lovely Anon
> 
> (Nah, Johnlock was definitely 3, I counted)

The hunt was a disaster, that much was clear, because not only were   
Sherlock and John stuck in the psych ward of the hospital, but Dean had   
seriously misjudged the situation during their rescue attempt, and   
ended up getting escorted out by security, along with Sam, leaving   
Castiel to help get the detective and his blogger out of the ward.

Cas tried to asses the situation, knowing that with the security   
already on alert due to Sam and Dean’s antics, he decided that it   
wouldn’t do to be too overt, and started slowly edging towards the ward   
door, whistling a little, when he heard “HEY, You, Stop!"

"Oh Pudding" he exclaimed, before breaking out into a run

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Headcanon time: Cas totally watches kids shows in his free time. Not the best uses of the word, but you’ve got to admit, it’s one of the more creative ones.


End file.
